The invention relates to an opening roller attachment for an open-end spinning arrangement of the type having a base body arranged on a shaft. A method for attaching a fitting ring device to a base body is also provided.
In the case of known opening rollers of the initially mentioned type, a tension disk is fastened at the base body of the opening roller. In that case, it is known (DE-OS No. 35 15 153) to develop the tension disk only as a ring that is pressed or screwed onto the base body. In the case of another embodiment of this construction, it is provided that the tension disk is fastened at the base body by several screws.
In the case of another type of construction (DE-OS No. 29 11 361), it is provided that the tension disk is screwed onto a thread lug of the base body, and in addition, also has a circumferential surface which supports the fitting ring. Opening rollers of this type for open-end spinning arrangements run at relatively high speeds, for example, 6,000 to 12,000 min.sup.-1, so that it is necessary to balance these opening rollers as precisely as possible. The use of tension rollers of this type has resulted in recurring problems when the fitting ring is exchanged and the tension disks are remounted. After this procedure, the balancing is no longer assured with sufficient precision. In addition, as a rule, several tolerance surfaces (surfaces which require close manufacturing tolerances) are provided in these known constructions that result in an increase in manufacturing costs.
One object of the invention is to provide an opening roller of the initially-mentioned type in which as few tolerance surfaces as possible are required.
Another object of the invention is to provide an opening roller assembly that is easy to manufacture and which guarantees a sufficiently precise balancing after an exchange of a fitting ring.
This object is achieved by providing an attachment for attaching an exchangeable fitting ring device on an opening roller base body arranged on a shaft such that the attachment device operates free of the base body. Using this attachment, the fitting ring can be exchanged in case of wear of the fitting or also when changing over to processing of a different fiber material.
By using this preferred embodiment, it is achieved that only one tolerance surface is required for the tension disk, namely the tolerance surface in the direction to the shaft. In other advantages features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the attachment device includes a fastening part which fastens the attachment part directly to the shaft of the spinning arrangement. In these embodiments, the attaching device that is centered at the shaft is better balanced which results in an improved concentricity. In addition, a balancing in the area of the attaching device can also be restored after a demounting and subsequent mounting using this arrangement.
According to other advantages features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the opening roller apparatus further includes an opening roller base body arranged on the shaft. The attaching means includes an attachment flange and the opening roller base body includes a body flange facing the attachment flange. The attaching device clamps the fitting ring between the attaching flange and the body flange. In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the attaching device includes a centering part which centers the attaching device at the shaft of the spinning arrangement.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the interior surface of the fitting ring, connecting to the facing surface of a flange of the base body, is provided with an indentation to which an elevation of the circumferential surface of the base body is assigned. This assures that the fitting ring can be mounted on the base body only in a certain position, so that operating errors particularly during the exchange of the fitting rings are reliably avoided. Thus, it is possible that untrained personnel, who do not have any special knowledge concerning the function of the opening roller and/or concerning the correct installing position of the fitting ring, can carry out this exchange. In practice, it was found that in the known procedures, particular mounting errors would often occur that resulted in disturbances when the opening roller was installed back into the spinning arrangement.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the attaching device includes a tension disk which includes a bore fitted onto the shaft protruding beyond the base body, and the tension disk is held in axial direction by a bolt or screw that is centrally screwed into the shaft and extends over the outer circumference of the shaft in radial direction. This embodiment has proven to be particularly advantageous since the mounting of the threaded bore required in the shaft for the bolt can be carried out on the same machine and during the same work process, with which the outer diameter of the shaft is manufactured.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the fitting ring is held radially only by the base body. The tension disk only provides the axial clamping-in of the fitting ring so that for the receiving of the fitting ring, no additional tolerance surface must be provided that is round with respect to the axis of rotation.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the head of the bolt is equipped with a flange that is assigned to a tension surface of the tension disk. A shank connects to the flange, and is equipped with a ring groove and a gripping edge. Therefore, the bolt can be used to grip the opening roller, which can be pulled out of the spinning arrangement for demounting the whole opening roller.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the flange of the tension disk is flexible with respect to the tension surface at which the bolt engages. Therefore, a spring effect occurs in axial direction. In this embodiment, the tension disk is developed as a type of spring element which provides a secure clamping-in of the fitting ring, without having to establish excessive requirements with respect to the tolerance-free design of the flange of the tension disk and/or the end faces of the fitting.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the axial threaded bore of the shaft includes a lubricant bore extending into the area of at least one bearing holding the shaft and at least one lubricant duct branches off from this bore leading to the bearing. Thus, in an advantageous way, the bore that is required for the mounting of the tension disk is assigned an additional function.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.